


May

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anchients, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating is hard, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Ghosts, Greg and Mycroft became friends, Greg is desperate, Happy Ending, Heart, Heart Break, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic Is Everywhere, MagicalMay, Mycroft Helps, Mycroft has a magical shop, Mycroft is a but anxious, Secrets, Sick Child, after centuries even more, and the more, breaking up, everything has it's price, fear of hearbreak, it was written, mycroft is a badass, mystrade au, strong bond, suicide of a original character, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft runs a magical shop, but you can't pay him in money. Instead he'll trade you what you want in exchange for your memories, your abilities, even your life.  Greg finds him in the time of need and trades Mycroft his heart for his help.
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103
Collections: Mystrade Is Magic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely plot bunny I adopted from Paia's adoption center. I thank her for the fluffy bunny and the Magical May event.

“Mr. Lestrade,”

“No!” he shook his head. “There must be something you could do for her!”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor whispered. “The best we can do is to make her comfortable.”

“No more treatment? Anything new? Any experimental medication? I consent to it just...”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t even look!”

“Mr Lestrade; there is nothing else to be done.”

“Look for something!” he stormed out her office, walked up the so well known stairs to the children cancer ward.

“Dad!” Maddy was out watching a movie with the others.

“Hey princess.” Greg smiled at her. She hurried to him with a big smile.

“How was your day?” she took his hand.

“It was fine.” they walked to her room. “Busy day.”

“Caught any criminals?”

“Not yet, we are working on it with full force. Even Anderson does as he is told now!”

“Good.” she chuckled. “Sally okay?”

“She is. She’s just really tired but sends her regards.”

“Me too.”

“How was your day princess?”

“I’ve met a clown.”

“Really?” Greg felt like a dagger got slowly pushed into his heart. “Was he funny?”

“Really funny.” she smiled. “Made me a balloon animal, look.”

“Sounds like a lovely day.”

“Hmmm.” she yawned. “Also we sang.”

“That must have been nice.”

“Yes.” 

“I brought you something.”

“Really? What is it?”

“A book.” he smiled.

“Oh…” she took it from him. “It’s really pretty.”

“It’s about magic.”

“I like magic.”

“I know. Now settle down and I read it to you.”

“Okay.” she yawned snuggling to Greg’s arms.

Greg put the book to the nightstand, kissed her forehead and left the hospital for the night. 

They juggled work and hospital appointments with school, extra classes and house work for years and then came a sigh of relief. Maddy got better. Less and less appointments, less medication, their life was almost normal; for a while at least. Then it was back again and worse than before. Greg would do anything, anything to help her. He looked up all the specialists; he researched her conditions every free minute he had. He hunted down everyone and everything that offered a shed of hope; without results unfortunately.

He sat to the car finally letting his tears flow. He bit down on is arm, to muffle his screams. 

“Hey, are you all right?” someone knocked on the car window.

“Yeah, yeah.” he mumbled. “Thanks.” he rolled the window off.

“Rough time?”

“Yes.” he tried to compose himself. 

“I know what you mean.” she whispered. 

“Your little one is here as well?”

“Was, he has been cured.”

“Congrats.” Greg wished he could just speed off and not talk to her or anyone else.

“It didn’t come cheap.”

“I know, cancer treatment it rough on them, on all of us.”

“No,” she pulled a gun out of her pocket. “I offered a life for his,” the gun was shaking in her hand. “He doesn’t take money...I said a life.”

“Lady, listen, my daughter, she only has me. She is…”

“Dying, I checked.”

“Please.” Greg whispered. 

“He will die if I don’t pay up.” she whispered shakily. “Sorry, nothing personal.” before she could pull the trigger, Greg pushed the car door open hitting her hard. He jumped out and disarmed her.

“You are killing him!” she screamed as Greg forced her hands behind her back, handcuffing them. “You are killing him!” she sobbed. Greg sighed, the adrenalin was still rushing through his body, the phone was shaking in his hand as he called in. 

***

“The lady that tried to shoot you,”

“Yes?” Greg was exhausted in the morning, after the events he couldn’t fell asleep, so he spent the night with some more research.

“She hung herself in the cell.”

“What?” he almost choked on his coffee. 

“She hung herself in the cell. She wrote a message on the wall with blood.”

“Why wasn’t she checked on?”

“She was, but...she wasn’t on suicide watch.” Sally put her hands up.

“Yeah.” Greg ran fingers through his hair. “Damn...what message?”

“I offered a life.”

“She must have gone mad, taking care of her sick child.” he sighed. “Probably I’m going to end up like her.” 

“How’s she?” Sally asked.

“They say no hope.” he whispered.

“None at all?”

“No.”

“I...sorry Greg.” she whispered.

“Yeah.” he finished his coffee. “Anyone talked to her family?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Sure?”

“Sure.” he nodded. “Be back soon.”

Greg looked at the card Mr. Lee threw at him after delivering the news of the passing of his wife. He called him a monster, a monster who took his wife. It was a simple black card with an address. No name, no profession, nothing just an address.

“Sally?” Greg called her.

“Hmmm?”

“I go and check something out.”

“Lead on the case?”

“No.”

“I cover for you.”

“Thanks.” he sighed. “I hurry back.”

According the map on his phone there was no shop at the address. He parked the car in the little old street; almost entirely hidden by a tree was an even older looking black wooden door.

“Mr. Lestrade, come on in.” the door opened without Greg knocking. The young man on the other side was wearing a well cut suit. Despite his young age there was something that unsettled Greg, something that put fear in his heart.

“How do you know my name?” Greg didn’t move. He felt vulnerable, naked, like he could see everything, every thought of his.

“You are here because of Mrs. Lee. She didn’t quite understood the terms of our agreement, I apologise for the distress she caused you.”

“She killed herself.”

“I’m aware of that. Please come in.”

“How do you know my name?”

“My job is to know things.” he smiled, it was a magical smile, his blue eyes sparkling, Greg got lost in those blue communicative eyes. He turned around hearing the door close behind him but he couldn’t recall taking the steps inside. 

“Tea?”

“No, thanks.” Greg whispered trying to mask his confusion.

“Feel free to look around.” he waved. Greg could see herbs, stones, books, potion bottles on the shelves, just like he stepped to a magical shop.

“It is.”

“Pardon?” Greg turned around.

“A magical shop if you may.” Greg assumed he was talking aloud. “I offer different services.”

“Every paper is in place?” the shop owner smiled mysteriously. “You do work officially?”

“Sure.”

“Like I believe that.” Greg was handed a mug of tea.

“I don’t…”

“To calm the nerves.” he smiled at him.

“She told me you asked for a life.” 

“No, no. She offered it; she could have given me anything. A memory, a chosen day from her life, any ability she might had, an eye and yes a life is an option as well. It depends on the severity of the case.”

“Her son was dying.”

“Was.” he nodded. 

“What you asked of her?”

“What she felt suitable in exchange for her son’s life. Nothing she wasn’t offering.”

“She offered to kill someone and you did not report it!”

“No, as I said Mr. Lestrade she misunderstood the agreement.” Greg took a sip out of the mug. The tea tasted really nice, he felt a warm, calming sensation wash over him. “Please sit down.” Greg found himself in a different room suddenly.

“I’m not getting into a deal with the devil!”

“Nor me.” he chuckled. 

“You are...this tea.” he put it aside.

“I can give you some to take home. It’s really cheap, a memory.” he smiled. “If you’d like to, of course.”

“No!”

“As you wish.”

“This is mental!” Greg stood up, the chair falling back. “This is sick!” he looked for the way out.

“Down the stairs Mr. Lestrade. I’m always here, if you change your mind.”

“Don’t talk to me!” he yelled running down the stairs. He reached the door, breathing the fresh air in deeply. He leant against the tree, making himself throw up to get rid of that tea.

***

“Hey pumpkin.” Greg smiled at Maddy.

“Hmmm.” she mumbled.

“Maddy?” Greg stroked her hair nervously. “Honey?” she was burning up under his hand.

“Mr. Lestrade.” the doctor stepped in. 

“What is wrong with her?”

“She woke up with a fever today, she has pneumonia.”

“How? She wasn’t even outside?”

“There is no need for her to be out.” she said softly, stepping closer. “Mr. Lestrade…”

“No!” Greg stepped back. “Don’t say that.”

“Spend as much time with her as you can.” she looked Greg in the eyes. 

“No.” Greg shook his head. “Not happening to her.” he ran out of the room. He left his car behind and just ran, ran till he ended up by the black wooden door. He knocked and knocked till it finally opened.

“Anything.” he panted. “I give you anything but save Maddy.”

“Mr. Lestrade, please come in.” he was wearing his evening wear and a fluffy bathrobe.

“Anything.” he had to admit that the shop owner looked less terrifying this way.

“Let’s sit down and have a tea.”

“Anything.” Greg kept repeating. This time he was aware of the trip up the stairs, through the sitting room and to the kitchen. It was a very normal looking kitchen which surprised Greg immensely. 

“Sit please.” he pulled out a chair for him. “Tell me more about Maddy.” he sat down handing a mug to him. 

“She is my daughter, my life, my everything. It’s only the two of us since my wife walked out on us. She just couldn’t handle it anymore; or she said. Maddy was three when she first got sick, first we thought it was just a cold, then it turned out to be pneumonia which she could not fight off for some reason. They did more tests and that is when she was diagnosed. She went through chemo, she seemed to be fine for a while...but last year it came back. She is just ten.” Greg whispered. “Just ten and she’ll be dead in days. She has pneumonia, they say she won’t make it.” he trailed off. “I tried everything, I really tried everything I’m not ashamed to admit it. I used up all the money I had put aside. Everything for her.” he sat in silence, his deep blue eyes fixed on Greg. “What is your name?”

“Mycroft Holmes.”

“I’m Greg Lestrade, but you know that.”

“I do.” he nodded and drunk his tea. 

“You can help her?”

“I can.”

“How?”

“You just have to trust me Gregory.”

“I have no other chance but to trust you. What do you want from me?”

“It is not for me to tell.”

“No, you mentioned that.”

“Take your time.”

“Time is what she doesn’t have. I...I offer my heart.” he looked him in the eyes. “My heart.” he whispered.

“As you wish.” the paper came out of nowhere. “I need your signature.”

“Yes.” the pen was shaking in Greg’s hand as he signed the parchment. “And now?”

“Trust me Gregory.” he went to put the parchment away.

“How long?” he followed him. “Wow.” he saw all the files in neat order, going back years and years.

“I can only ask you to trust me Gregory.”

“So when I get back, she will be sick still?”

“Yes, but not in danger anymore. That I can promise you.”

“I tried to look you up, what little I’ve known...found nothing.”

“As it should be.”

“But so many have found you.” he looked at the shelves again.

“Those who need me, find me. Just like you...our meeting was written by the ancients.”

“Ancients? That is where your magic comes from? Are they like god or something?”

“It is late Gregory.” Mycroft smiled at him. “We both need rest, not a long story.”

“Sorry for waking you, I was just desperate.” he nodded walking him to the door.

“Here.” he handed a box to him. “Tea to help you through the coming days, free of charge.”

“Thank you Mycroft.”

“Good night Gregory.”

“Night.” he was surprised to find his car parked in front of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!  
> Mentione of sexual assault, only mentioned.

“Hello Mycroft, it’s okay if I call you Mycroft?”

“Sure Gregory.” he nodded surprised he turned up again. It was two weeks ago that Greg signed the contract. Now, Mycroft had no idea why was he back.

“May I?” he already stepped in.

“Of course.”

“She is home from the hospital.” he smiled widely. “She is home, she is eating, she has more energy day by day.”

“I see.”

“I’m so relieved, you cannot believe it! Only trouble she has nightmares, nightmares about it coming back. So I gave her from the tea. First I had it checked by the lads in the lab it just herbs, simple, natural herbs the kind you get at the store.” Greg spoke quickly.

“They are, yes. The difference that I collect and grow them myself, without any chemicals being involved.”

“That is great. So I gave some to her, to help her sleep, it did help me and her as well.”

“Yes?”

“I came to purchase some more tea.” Greg said finally.

“Of course.” Mycroft smiled at him. “I fetch it for you.”

“I brought back the box.”

“How considerate of you.”

“I try my best.” he smiled as well. “So, I thought a memory would be sufficient in return.”

“It would.”

“Can it be good or bad?”

“Any kind would do.”

“Okay.” he looked around. “Where can we sit down?”

“Come this way.” Mycroft led him to the sitting room.

“Oh, piano, do you play?” Greg was visibly stalling.

“I do, yes.”

“And teach?”

“No.”

“Maddy wants to learn it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a good teacher for her.” he smiled faintly. “Shall we?” his eyes made Greg calm down immediately. 

“Yes,” he took a deep breath. “So...I was fifteen, playing football in the school team. One afternoon I was asked to stay back and help pack away, nothing out of the ordinary. He closed the door and sexually assaulted me.” he whispered. “I was so ashamed, I roamed the streets aimlessly for hours and hours afterwards. Finally I got home, it was way past my curfew but my family didn’t even realise it. Which just made me feel worse. After weeks of trying to push it away I finally told them, my parents accused me of lying.” he trailed off. “I want to forget the way they reacted to it.”

“Only that?” Greg nodded. “Why?”

“It’s part of me, the reason why I joined the police force.”

“As you wish.” Mycroft stepped closer to him. “May I?” he extended his arms.

“Sure.” 

“Close your eyes.” Greg could feel his fingers touch his temple. “Deep breath Gregory.” he did so. When he opened his eyes again Mycroft was coming back with the tea. “It is safe for her, promise.” he handed it over. “Are you feeling all right?” Greg seemed off, more than he should have been after a memory removal.

“Yeah.” he whispered. “I’m okay.”

“You might feel a bit strange for the rest of the day.”

“It’s just...memories.” he shook his head. 

“Why choose it then? If it upsets you?”

“I’m not sure to be honest. Only my parents heard of it, no one else. Not even my wife...I’m not sure why I told it to you.” he sat back down. Mycroft handed a mug to him. 

“I can’t answer that.”

“No, I know.” he sighed taking a sip, he was expecting tea but it was hot chocolate instead. “I just felt like I can share it with you without feeling judged.” Mycroft stayed silent. Greg finished his drink lost in his thoughts.

“I think I head home now. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” Mycroft mumbled, he couldn’t quite place the feeling that overtook him.

***

“Greg?”

“Sally please. I trust you, she adores you. I know it is a bit too much but I have to prepare for everything.”

“Everything? Why? What would happen to you?”

“One can never know.” Greg shrugged. “I’m not getting younger.”

“Why now?”

“Because she is getting better.” Greg smiled. “Please be her guardian in case something happens to me.” It only came to him that night. He offered his heart, whatever that meant and he wanted Maddy to have someone she can rely on. Not her mother, who abandoned her in need; someone who was with them all the way.

“Of course Greg...but you are healthy. You have nothing to worry about.”

“My uncle was my age when he died, suddenly. One can never be sure.”

“I see. I’m honoured you thought of me and of course I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you Sally.”

“What about _her_?”

“I got full custody and she’s not even interested in her visitation days.”

“But now she is getting better...”

“And what? She can abandon us in the time of need and turn up when she is healthy again? No, that is not how it works!” he snapped.

“Deep breaths Greg, deep breaths.”

“Deep breaths.” he mumbled. “She called, I did not answer.”

“Good.”

“I’m scared she’ll try to take her away.” he whispered.

“You think she’d leave you?”

“Hope not.”

“Well she won’t choose her over you. I’m sure of that. Also...I noticed something.” she smiled widely.

“What?” Greg frowned.

“You have someone.”

“No.” he blushed.

“Someone you are pursuing then.” Greg turned even redder. “So I’m right!” she chuckled. “Finally. Who is she?”

“He,” Greg mumbled blushing. He had a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach whenever he thought of the mysterious shop owner. 

“Really?” Greg nodded. “Never knew.”

“I had a few boyfriends before I got married.”

“Is he cute?”

“Very.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“I buy tea from him.”

“Tea, real tea?”

“Yes Sally,” Greg chuckled. “Real tea.”

“I hope it works out for you.”

“Me too, me too.”

“When can I meet him?”

“I’m just working on trying to get myself together enough to ask him out on a date.”

“Then work harder!”

“Yes ma’am.” he chuckled. “I could say the same to you.”

“I know, I know.” she sighed.

***

“Hello again.”

“Out of tea already?” Mycroft was surprised that Greg came back a few days later.

“No, I’m just wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Yes?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Maddy wants a puppy, her birthday is close so I might consider it...well not a dog but a cat. Cats are easier. No need to walk them, they are happy inside, small, less trouble...I hope. Problem is I’m allergic to cats. Is there a way to not be allergic?”

“Of course.”

“Cool, cool.”

“Why not a dog?”

“Not so sure.”

“It would get you out of the apartment, something you can do with your daughter. Dogs are clever, easily teachable. They adore you, help you in more ways you could imagine.”

“Get outside?” Greg asked hesitantly.

“Yes, to help you socialise, there are always people walking dogs, great opportunity.”

“Why would I need that?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you spent all your time between work and the hospital.”

“True.”

“You need it.” he smiled softly.

“Meh, I’m fine.” he waved. “What shall I offer for you in return.” he mused.

“What you…”

“Feel sufficient, yes I know.” he hummed. “What if you get a day...you choose it or me. Will I just forget what I did or everything on that day would not happen. Like, if you choose the day I was born it’ll mean I would not be born? Leading to an alternative reality without me, without Maddy?”

“What?” Mycroft frowned. “Where you got that idea from?”

“Shrek.”

“What is that?” he was even more confused.

“A kids movie.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Wait, I can balance things on my chin.”

“What?” Mycroft frowned. Greg chuckled picking up the umbrella resting against the counter. “Like this, see?”

“I can see, yes.” he tried to grab at his umbrella. “Please put it down, it’s vintage!”

“Here you go.” Greg handed it over, Mycroft examined it carefully. “Will that do?”

“Yes.” he sighed relieved that the umbrella was in perfect condition. “It will do.”

“Okay, now what?”

“Wait a second.” Mycroft walked between the shelves looking for something.

“Can I help you?”

“No.” he came back with a bottle containing some white powder.

“That looks rather suspicious.”

“You do need to get them into your nostrils.”

“Lovely. No photos!”

“I would never.”

“I never tried the real thing, you know.”

“Me neither.”

“Good. So, this will help?”

“Yes.”

“Quickly? Because there is a shelter close by and I planned on going there.”

“You are not allergic to cats anymore.”

“Thank you. See you Mycroft.”

“What brought you back Gregory?” he was back an hour later.

“Her!” he showed up the french-bulldog puppy. “She was thrown out by the breeder because of her missing ear.” in deed she was missing one of her ears. “I wasted my party trick apparently.”

“No take backs!”

“Okay. I just want to know if you...so I got a dog because you influenced me?”

“What would I gain by you having a dog?”

“True.” he mumbled. “She is so cute and you are right, sort of. I’m a bit reluctant to leave the flat, nothing good happened when we left.”

“She is getting better.”

“Oh, day by day. She has so much energy.” Greg smiled placing the puppy on the counter. “She sleeps less during the day, she eats well.” he smiled widely. “Which means I have to learn to cook. I have the books, now just need the energy to do so.”

“You were on high alert for the past years; you are exhausted. You just need a little rest and I not only mean sleeping.”

“You might be right.” he mumbled. “What was that?” he heard some bells tingle.

“My dog.”

“I see what you did there.” Greg chuckled.

“What?” Mycroft looked confused.

“Never mind.” his ears were burning. “Where is it?”

“Cooper!” Mycroft called out and a corgi jumped down the stairs.

“Oh my gosh he is adorable. The way he bounces down the stairs, why bells?”

“To know where he is. He likes to wander off, so I had no other choice.”

“Fair point.”

“He was a present from her Majesty.”

“No.” he chuckled. “No way.”

“I advise her, from time to time.”

“No.”

“I do.” he picked Cooper up. He sniffled towards the little puppy, but made no sound.

“He is so well behaved.”

“Consistency and training.”

“Noted. May I?” he reached over to pet him. Mycroft nodded. “Hey darling.” he chuckled. “Hey, you little fluffy potato.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“I mean it as a compliment.” Greg smiled, squeezing his face. “You know that, don’t you?”

“I don’t understand why you were so reluctant to get a dog.” Mycroft smiled at him.

“They are cute, but lot of work.”

“Rewarding work.”

“Maybe.”

“Would you like a tea?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Greg smiled back at him.

“We could go to the kitchen.” he offered hesitantly.

“Sounds perfect.” Greg picked up the puppy.

“Dear me, look at the time!” Greg just realised that it turned dark outside and he was supposed to collect Maddy from Sally hours ago. They’ve been talking for hours and hours apparently without noticing. “I must run, sorry.” he hurried down the stairs. “It was nice seeing you Mycroft.” the door shut loudly.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Mycroft sighed.

“Finally.” Anthea came to the kitchen. “I thought he’ll never leave.”

“He took Cooper.”

“Why?”

“They were sleeping in his lap, he had to hurry and just...must have forgotten.”

“Go after him!”

“I don’t know where he lives.” 

“Like I believe that.” Anthea chuckled.

“He’ll bring him back.” Mycroft waved.

“You don’t want to go and see him?”

“We’ve just spent the afternoon together.”

“Are we scared?” she smiled realisation hitting her. 

“No.” Mycroft mumbled looking away.

“You like him.”

“No, no…” he shook his head quickly. “He is too extroverted for me.”

“Is he?”

“Yes.”

“Sure, then you can’t brood over being lonely.”

“I never do so.” he left the kitchen.

“I’m not finished with you, Mycroft! Hey, where are you going?”

“Locating spell.” he went to the study where he kept the maps. Laying a detailed city map on the floor he rolled up his sleeves.

“So you do go and see him?”

“I want my dog back.” he shut the door.

“If only that.” she chuckled and walked through the closed door. 

“Don’t you see I closed the door?”

“Did you forget that no door is closed in front of me?” she sat to the map and pointed at a street. “He lives here.”

“Off, now!” Mycroft tried to get her to move.

“I followed him, he lives here.”

“Why did you follow him?” Mycroft frowned.

“I was bored.” she shrugged. “Now let’s head out.” she jumped up.

“You stay.”

“Must I?”

“Yes.” Mycroft put away the map. “Be back soon. Bye.”

“Don’t hurry on my account.”

“Hey, Mycroft.” Greg smiled nervously. “I’m so sorry.” he mumbled. “I just...sorry, I’m so distracted these days.”

“I understand, where is he?”

“Maddy is pampering them. I was just waiting for Sally to come over to watch her while I take Cooper back. Sorry.”

“May I?”

“Sure, I get him.” Mycroft looked around in the flat; it felt like a real home, warm, tastefully decorated. Although it was clear a child lived there.

“Do something.” someone whispered next to his ear.

“Anthea.” he rolled his eyes.

“Go after him.” she whispered eerily. Mycroft took a deep breath trying to ignore her. “Make him invite you to stay...stay the night.” Mycroft shook his head.

“Here he is.” Greg carried Cooper out, Mycroft caught a glance of Maddy in the door. “Sorry, he didn’t say a word till we got home.”

“He is a really well behaved pup.” Mycroft took him. “No complaints. Also he loved that he was pampered. Am I right?”

“Oh, he was.” Greg chuckled. “Sorry again.”

“No more of it Gregory.” Mycroft cut him off.

“Maybe we could walk them together sometimes.” Greg asked hesitantly.

“Maybe.” he whispered.

“You live in a walking distance from us.”

“Apparently, yes.”

“It was really good talking to you today.” Greg smiled widely.

“Yes, it was.” 

“Do you have a phone?”

“I do.” 

“We could exchange numbers.”

“We could; see you Gregory.” Mycroft turned on his heel and hurried off the stairs.

“Very smooth Mr, very smooth.” Cooper’s ears shot towards the voice, his tail wagging in realisation. “Hey baby.” she petted him. “Idiot!”

“Thanks.” Mycroft sat to the car, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. “Damn!” he grunted. “This can’t happen to me! No!”

“What?” she chuckled, “Having a friend?”

“I asked you to stay home! Why can’t you do what you are told just once!” he snapped.

“You know there is absolutely no need to yell at me because you missed an opportunity.” she mumbled, which earned a nasty look from Mycroft. Not that she cared.

***

“Hello Greg.” 

“Ahm, hi.” he was surprised when it wasn’t Mycroft who opened the door. Also there was something strange about her, something he couldn’t quite grasp.

“Mycroft is out working. Can I help you with something?”

“I just came to get some more tea.”

“Oh, that I can help you with.” she smiled. “Come, come.” she kept smiling. 

“Is there something on my face?”

“No, why?”

“You keep smiling.”

“Mycroft talked about you; a lot.”

“Really? In which capacity?”

“He likes chatting with you.”

“Does he? He wasn’t too keen on exchanging numbers.”

“Take it slow, he hasn’t dated in...damn, in a long while.”

“Date?” Greg turned really red. “I was just…”

“I know; chatting.” she chuckled.

“How do you know?” Greg whispered.

“I live here as well, I have ears and eyes. I know you have your heart set on him.” she winked, taking the container away from the stunned Greg. “Time, patience and persistence, what I suggest. I know your time is taken up by your daughter, but maybe you can set aside a little time for yourself which could include Mycroft as well.”

“Thanks.” he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Persistence, I can do so.”

“Here you go.” she handed the container back.

“What do I owe you?”

“A date.”

“With you?”

“No, idiot! Mycroft.” she rolled her eyes.

“I can try.”

“Try not!” she chuckled.

“Understood Ma’am.”

“Ma’am.” she snorted. “Call me Anthea.”

“What if he doesn’t want to?”

“He does want to, just scared to admit it; bad experience.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you Greg. Eagerly waiting for you to contact us.”

  
  
  


“We have some tea missing.” Mycroft was going through the inventory.

“Yeah, I sold some.”

“What for?”

“Well; free.”

“Anthea?”

“Your _friend_ was here.” she was laying on top of a shelf, her head hanging down.

“Anthea.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“He is really cute, he dressed up in a lovely tight jean and a shirt, top button undone, carelessly thrown on scarf and a suit jacket. Hmm…you should have seen it.”

“Why?”

“You are really not seeing him?”

“He is not a spectre Anthea, of course I can see him.”

“Think about it Mycroft, it’s been decades.” she jumped down.

“As it should be.” 

“No!” she grabbed his face. “No!”

“No one should live through this with me.”

“He won’t-unfortunately-but that doesn’t mean you two can’t spend time together. It’ll do the both of you good.”

“What good?”

“Mycroft, please just try it out. Even if for a night…”

“It’s a shop Anthea, nothing is for free.” he cut her off.

“No.” she sighed. “Hopefully he’ll pay up.” she mumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“No?”

“No.” Mycroft fiddled with the leash nervously.

“I think it is a splendid idea.” Anthea whispered, Greg came back the next day inviting Mycroft to a joined dog walking in the nearby park.

“I can just make him forget.”

“Don’t you dare!” she warned him. “Here he comes...don’t forget, I’m always here.”

“How could I.” he sighed.

“Hello Mycroft.” Greg could not see Anthea.

“Gregory.” he nodded, his stomach was in his throat.

“It is a lovely day.”

“It is, yes it is.” he mumbled nervously.

“Spring weather, nice warm but not too hot yet.”

“Indeed. Where is your daughter?”

“With Sally, my colleague, friend really; they are having a girls day out.”

“What is that?”

“Lunch and a movie by Maddy’s request. Just a little fun for them.”

“You?”

“I had a few things to take care of and of course meeting you.” he smiled.

“Of course.” he whispered. 

“Shall we?”

“We shall.” they walked in silence for a while.

“Mycroft?”

“Yes, here.”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m perfectly fine. Why?”

“You are terribly tense, I can feel it.”

“No, no I’m not.” he shook his head.

“You could have said no, you know.”

“I do, but Anthea doesn’t.”

“I see.” Greg sighed with disappointment.

“She thinks that I need to date again.”

“Same, Sally set up quite a few dates for me after the divorce. I wasn’t ready though, so I can understand if you are not ready...”

“We broke up years ago, since that I’m on my own, safer that way…for me.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It is hard to start dating again, to open up, to let them close,”

“Close enough to see how vulnerable you are.” Mycroft whispered.

“Yes.” Greg tried to step closer but he got tangled in the leash. “Ops.” he chuckled.

“Let me.” Mycroft helped him get untangled.

“Thanks. She is still learning the proper way to walk on the leash.”

“What is she called?”

“Poppy.”

“Cute name.”

“She is cute.” Greg picked her up. “So are you.”

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Greg said quickly. “Oh ice cream!” Greg changed the subject. “Want one?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“But do you want one?” he smiled.

“I do.” Mycroft said reluctantly.

“Then you shall receive it.”

“Thank you.” ice creams in hands they walked further away from the crowd. 

“How long you were together, with your wife?” 

“We’ve met in the last year of university, we were together for twelve years. Twelve years, damn...and it just ended one day.”

“Caring for a sick child isn’t easy, it affects even the strongest.”

“I barely know any couple whose marriage survived. We have a group, parents from the same ward...one after the other marriage failed. I blamed myself of course, for a very long time. I wasn’t supportive enough, I didn’t understand what she was going through...then I realised we were going through the same thing.” 

“Exactly.”

“You?”

“My last relationship was a long while ago, can’t really recall why I put up with him.”

“There must have been something.”

“Can’t recall.”

“I can understand that you are reluctant.”

“I just...I’m reluctant to go through the pain again.”

“What happened, if I may ask?”

“He simply couldn’t understand the rules of my trade.”

“You promised to talk about it.”

“I did.”

“May I ask?”

“Okay.”

“So; who are the ancients?”

“They are the ones who set the guidelines for us.”

“According which you shall live?”

“Not really, rather like the rules you follow in your trade.”

“But they wrote about us meeting.”

“Yes and lot of other things.”

“How do you know about that? Is there a big book you can read through? See what to expect?”

“No book, I just know.” he shrugged. “Once it happened, I have a feeling - can’t really explain it - but it’s there and I know it happened because it had to.”

“It’s a bit strange to be honest.”

“I know.”

“But whatever you do really works.” Greg smiled. “Since when you have this ability?”

“Since I can remember, back then I did not know the rules, paid for my mistakes dearly.”

“With what?”

“I...maybe at another time, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. So everything has a price.”

“Yes. He couldn’t accept that.”

“I see.”

“He said the same in the beginning.” he whispered.

“Your power, does it come from the ancients?”

“No, I was born with it.”

“So the ancients are those who had these powers before you.”

“Yes.”

“How many of you are around?”

“Not sure.” he shrugged. “There are those who hide it or ignore their powers and live a normal life.”

“Your family has the same thing?”

“They are dead.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry.”

“There was a fire…” Mycroft trailed off.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Greg took his hand, he was relieved when Mycroft laced their fingers.

“My sister’s power was vast, untamed and she didn’t wish to learn how to control it, or to use it the right way.”

“Who taught you that?”

“I did it myself, by trial and error or sometimes things just popped into my head. I wanted to teach her but she didn’t listen and that resulted in her setting the house on fire. I managed to save my brother but had no time to go back for my parents.” Greg squeezed his hand. “Then I made him forget about me. He lived not knowing who I was.”

“To keep him safe?”

“To keep him safe.” he nodded.

“Your sister?”

“She survived but the ancients took her.”

“Must have been terrible after such tragedy, all on your own.”

“My uncle took me in, but it was hard. You know the feeling as well Gregory.”

“Yes.” he sighed. “I do. At least we both have someone in our life.”

“Cooper and Poppy?”

“Anthea and Sally...but the little ones as well. How did you meet Anthea?”

“You?”

“Work.” he chuckled. “Your turn!”

“She just turned up one day, no idea why and from where but there she was and with me she stayed.”

“That is strange.” Greg mumbled. “Like everything around you.” he smiled widely.

“I’m not strange!”

“Peculiar then?”

“Am I?”

“Extraordinary, mysterious, secretive, well guarded, vulnerable, strong, caring, gorgeous...” Mycroft pulled his hand away.

“I think I head home now, thank you for the walk.” Mycroft mumbled and started to walk away quickly, pulling the reluctant Cooper behind him.

“Sure thing, see you later!” Greg waved after them, Mycroft suddenly stopped and turned around.

“My number.” Mycroft handed over a card.

“Thanks, I’ll call you later.”

“Bye Greg.”

“Bye Mycroft.” 

“It is really not acceptable possessing me without permission Anthea!” Mycroft shook himself.

“Would you give him your number?”

“No.”

“Why? Didn’t you have fun?”

“I...so I…” he mumbled.

“Want to meet him again?”

“Probably--I can’t believe I’ve just said that.” he covered his mouth.

“Oh I can.” she chuckled. “Be nice to him when he calls.”

“Are you sure he will call?” he asked wishfully. At that moment Mycroft’s phone started to ring.

“Hey, Mycroft?”

“That is me Gregory.” he smiled.

“Just wanted to check if the number was really yours. It was good talking with you today. We covered some pretty heavy stuff, but somehow I feel better talking it out of me. I don’t know how you feel about it.”

“I kind of agree.” he mumbled.

“Well, girls will be back shortly, I must prepare. Talk to you later, bye.”

“Bye Gregory.” Mycroft put away his phone. “He called.” he smiled at Anthea.

“Really? Wouldn’t have guessed.” she chuckled.

***

“Hey Mycroft, what are you doing?”

“I’m talking to you on the phone.” Mycroft frowned.

“Not a bad time?”

“I don’t know we’ve just started talking.”

“Mycroft,” Greg chuckled. “Is it a good time to talk with you?”

“Yes.”

“Great, little one is in bed now.”

“And you?”

“Just finished cooking vegetable curry for tomorrow, cleaning up the ruins remains for tomorrow. My first try, it is tasty. Fingers crossed she’ll like it as well.”

“I’m sure it is delicious.”

“Thanks.”

“She is back in school?”

“Soon, yes. They need to clear her first.”

“Why?”

“To make sure it is not dangerous for her to attend school, with her weakened immune system.”

“She doesn’t have one.” Mycroft snorted.

“I know she is perfectly fine now, they are just baffled by it and ordered a ton of extra tests. So what were you doing? I hope I did not disturb some important business of yours.”

“Reading.”

“Studying or fun?”

“For entertainment.”

“In the sitting room?”

“Yeees.”

“In bed then.” Mycroft turned really red. “Me too.” Greg chuckled. “I’m too tired to move anymore.”

“Busy day then.”

“Indeed. Closed a big case.”

“I know, seen you on the news.”

“I hate press conferences.”

“You answered all the questions adequately.”

“Please tell that to the chief.”

“He doesn’t think highly of you?”

“Well, not really to be honest.”

“Why?”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

“Who?” Mycroft swallowed hard.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of him, the self proclaimed consulting detective. He has some magical powers as well.”

“Deduction is an art not magic.”

“So you’ve heard of him.”

“From the news.” he hit himself on the head.

“No connection?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“He is not welcomed in the station.”

“And you still work with him.”

“We can solve more cases, help more people that way. Also he is a good kid, just troubled.”

“Another child of yours?”

“Well, I’ve known him since he was seventeen, I helped him get through school, find an apartment and several more after he got kicked out. I just…”

“You are a good person Gregory, I can’t believe anyone would give you up willingly.”

“Thanks.” he smiled widely. “How was your day?”

“I was preparing potions and herb mixes.”

“You have a garden? I kind of remember you mentioning it.”

“I do.”

“Wish we’d have one as well.”

“What would you do?”

“Sit out there and watch the stars, have a few flowers and a small vegetable garden. Just a really small one. A place for Maddy to camp out during summer.”

“Having a breakfast on the porch, watch the sun set.”

“Yes.” Greg sighed. “It sounds lovely.”

“You could come over.” Mycroft closed his eyes, fearing the answer.

“That is kind of you. I’ll see when Sally can take her.”

“No need.”

“Really?”

“Sure.” 

“How about Sunday?”

“Sounds lovely; supposed to be nice weather.”

“Yes. Pups can play as well.”

“Yes.”

“You consult magical books for potion making?”

“No need, I know them by heart now. Usually we learn from a master not books. If one deems you worthy enough.”

“No one picked you?” Greg suspected from his tone.

“No.” he shrugged. “I managed all right on my own or I think. There were no limitations to what I could try.”

“Still, it could feel like you are not worthy…”

“I did feel like that and the others still love making me feel like that. However they cannot deny that I perfected the trade.” Greg chuckled.

“You wrote some, books?”

“I did. I have a few spells and potions I invented.”

“Cool, I always had a fantasy about writing a book.”

“Work related?”

“No, a novel. I tried but it did not work out well. I could not write dialogues, or anything properly to be honest. But maybe I should. My sister has two books published.”

“How many siblings do you have Gregory?”

“Three.”

“Really?”

“They are all younger than me. Mum left us when I was fifteen, dad was a detective as well, worked a lot. Since I was the oldest I took care of everything at home. Cleaning, made sure that everyone did their homework, washing...everything but the cooking. My sister was the chef of the family. I was twenty-one when dad got killed on duty. Since that I was the head of the house. My wife moved into the family home till everyone got their own places. Then we sold the house and moved to our own place.”

“I understand now.”

“What?”

“Your need to take care of everyone. I don’t mean it as an offence.”

“None taken, oh sorry My. I have a visitor.”

“Maddy?”

“Yes.”

“Does she like stories?”

“She does, I put you on speaker. So, you know a good story?”

“I do, if the young lady would like to hear it.” Mycroft could hear them whisper.

“She accepts your offer.”

“My pleasure.”

“Mycroft.” Greg whispered, stopping him in the story.

“Asleep?”

“Yeah, I take her back to her bed, thanks Mycroft.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

“See you on Sunday Mycroft.”

“I can’t wait Gregory, night.” the phone dropped from his hand.

“Finally.” Anthea clapped. 

“Door is closed for a reason!” Mycroft slid under the covers.

“You are meeting the kid, big step.”

“It’s...I just want to meet Gregory without him watching the time constantly.”

“That is what I want to hear.” she patted his head. “What are you muttering?” she frowned.

“How to get out of it nicely?”

“No way out of it.” she chuckled. “You won’t regret it.”

“Hope so. Will you be present?”

“Want me to?”

“Please.”

“Of course. I take his offspring.”

“Maddy.”

“Sure, the kid.”

“Did you have children Anthea?”

“You agreed not to ask about my life!” she snapped.

“Sorry. I just sense some unresolved issues.”

“Look at this body, you think I had kids?”

“Yes.” Mycroft nodded seriously after examining her.

“Fine.” she huffed. “A girl.”

“You can stay hidden if you feel like it.”

“No, no. You need supervision!”

“Thank you.”

“You have issues as well.”

“I don’t want to hurt him but something deep down drives me towards him.” Mycroft sighed.

“Maybe it is written.” she smiled at him. “Us were written as well.”

“No, no one told me you’ll be haunting me.”

“Accidents happen.” she shrugged. “Mind it?”

“I can’t say I do.” Mycroft smiled faintly.

“You talked about Sherlock.”

“He knows him, really closely.”

“You can meet him, get to know him. What you always wished for.”

“He is so much like my little brother.” he sighed getting up.

“Where are you headed?”

“Just checking on him.”

“Who?”

“Sherlock. You know how he is after closing a case.”

“I do.” she followed him to the kitchen. She watched Mycroft scared out of his mind, franticly searching London for him, pulling him back from the edge when he overdosed.

Mycroft filled a bowl with water, lit candles around it, murmured something and there it was, 221/B Baker street.

“He seems okay.” she peaked over his shoulder

“He does.” he whispered. “Funny how genetics work, he looks exactly like my brother.”

“Are you sure he has no magic?”

“I’m sure. It’s deduction, paying attention to details, making connections...that is all.”

“Still seems like magic to me.”

“Tv was magic to you for a long while Anthea.” she did the unlady thing and poked her tongue out behind his back.

“Why not reach out to him?”

“And say what? I’m your great grandfather’s brother?”

“Distant cousin?”

“He’d dig up my background.”

“And?” Mycroft waved the candles extinguished and the picture disappeared.

“I’m tired.”

“Night Mycroft.” she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello.” Mycroft opened the door.

“He is weird.” Maddy stated immediately.

“Maddy!” Greg whispered. 

“Hello,” Mycroft knelt down. “I’m Mycroft, nice meeting you. Did you like the story?” 

“It was interesting.”

“That is good?” Mycroft tilted his head.

“It is. You are Cooper’s dad?”

“Yes, he is in the garden, waiting for you.”

“Okay.” she tightly held onto Greg as they stepped to the shop. “Wow, just like in Harry Potter.” she let go of her father’s hand and ran around. “Wow!” she chuckled, stopping at every shelves. “This is so cool.” she kept laughing. “Cooper!” she heard the bells and ran towards the garden. “Dad!” she yelled “This place is so coooooool!”

“That was quick.” Greg chuckled. “Hello Mycroft.” he smiled at him.

“Glad you are here Gregory. Shall we?”

“Yes. Sorry she is…”

“She is well.” he smiled.

“Yes. I’m just realising how huge this house is.”

“It is, a heritage.”

“This is not the same that burnt down?”

“No, this was my uncle’s.”

“Alone here?”

“No, Anthea and me.”

“Yes, right. Nosy, everything seeing...hello Anthea.” Greg smiled at her when she suddenly appeared.

“Greg.” she nodded. “They are out, playing.”

“Thanks.”

“I take lemonade and the rest Mycroft slaved over out soon.”

“It’s really nothing.” he waved blushing.

“You shouldn’t have.” Greg smiled. “Or tell me to bring something as well.”

“I don’t mind.”

“A round then?”

“Sure. You’ve seen the shop, sitting room and kitchen and my study already...is there anything I haven’t showed you?”

“Well…”

“Library!” he took his hand and pulled him to the door.

“On my…!” Greg’s mouth fell. “This is huge!”

“Yes.” Mycroft whispered.

“I could stay here for weeks!”

“Glad to know you like reading.”

“I love reading, just no time for it really.” they walked between the shelves. “These are really old. First editions?”

“Some of them.”

“These are your magic books?” Greg stopped at the back of the room.

“Yes.”

“Not written on human skin I hope.”

“No.” Mycroft frowned.

“Good, good...just checking. This is amazing.” he stepped back to Mycroft, taking his hand. “What else?”

“Nothing interesting really. Bedrooms, bathrooms and some empty rooms, old paintings and such...not interesting, promise.”

“Okay.”

“Garden?”

“Sure.” he smiled.

“This is it.” Mycroft opened the back door.

“It’s not just a little back garden.” Greg’s eyes grew wide. 

“This is where I grow my herbs, and some flowers. I have an orchard that way, and the gardens behind it.”

“It must be a huge work to keep this up.”

“I don’t mind the work.”

“You do it all alone?”

“I have the time for it after all.”

“Be careful dear!” Greg called after Maddy who ran past them.

“We are. There is a lake here!” she yelled.

“Little one, don’t worry. She can swim?”

“She can.”

“Good, good. It’s not deep at all but...to be safe. We better follow them, slowly”

“Thank you for inviting us.”

“My pleasure.” they walked through the woods.

“These trees are ancient; the forest of the ancients.”

“Gregory…” Mycroft whispered.

“Am I right?”

“You are not wrong. No wonder you are a good detective.”

“I try my best.” he smiled. “So the ancients are with you; always.”

“Indeed.” Mycroft touched a tree, Greg gently placed his hand next to Mycroft’s. “Oh….” he gasped. “I can feel something, it is...strange.” Mycroft placed his hand above Greg’s. 

“Close your eyes.” Greg did so, suddenly he was overtaken by feelings, seeing glimpses of what was, is and will be.

“Mycroft, I’ve just seen...” he gasped. 

“No, no!” Mycroft placed a finger on his mouth. “You must not tell me what they showed you.”

“How do you know?” Mycroft wiped away Greg’s tears. “Oh, sorry.”

“No need.” Mycroft whispered. “Let’s find Maddy now.” Mycroft took his hand.

“Sure, yes.” Greg tried to compose himself. They walked in silence to the lake.

“You did this yourself as well?”

“No, the lake was here.”

“Maddy?” Greg yelled.

“Here!” she yelled from the little island. 

“How did you get there?”

“Bridge.” they ran back to them. “Let’s see the rest!”

“You think there is more?” Mycroft smiled.

“Yes.” she marched forward. “Is there a tree house?”

“What do you think?”

“Is there?! Really?”

“Mycroft?” Greg whispered.

“My uncle built it for me, I always make sure it is in a good condition, promise.”

“I found it!” she yelled already climbing up.

“All I could manage was a swing from an old tire and ropes.”

“Must have been fun.”

“I see you have a fancy swing.” Greg sat to it, “Place for you as well.” Mycroft sat down as well. “Here we go.” Greg pushed themselves, Mycroft grabbed the rope and wrapped and arm around Greg waist for security.

“Sorry.” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay.” Greg chuckled. “Did your uncle have a family?”

“No, just his work.”

“What did he do?”

“Minor position in the government, I didn’t see much of him. He tried to compensate for the time I spent alone with gifts and a ‘good’ boarding school.”

“Was it good?”

“Education wise, yes but...No.” Mycroft snorted. “The weird, fat, teacher’s pet; you can imagine how popular I was.”

“Young boys can be so cruel.”

“Oh, they were. I’m not proud of what I did to them.” Mycroft whispered. “Paid for it of course.” he rolled up his sleeves, on his arms freckles formed a word over and over again ‘HATE’. 

“I made them forget what I did to them, but the words stuck.”

“Only on your arms?” he nodded, Greg took his hand, kissing up on his arm. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing them away.”

“Not how it works Gregory.” Mycroft didn’t pull his hand away. “I tried everything but nothing worked.”

“Maybe you needed…”

“You?”

“Maybe.” he chuckled. Mycroft huffed and rolled down his sleeves. “You just wanted to protect yourself, to make them feel the way they made you feel.”

“That is wrong nevertheless.”

“Did they continue?”

“No. I begged and begged and my uncle finally allowed me to stay home.”

“I’m glad; you stayed sane at least.”

“Sane?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Greg chuckled. “I loath to think about what they’ve could have done to you.” Mycroft chuckled shaking his head. “I hope you don’t mind that Anthea pushed you out of your comfort zone.”

“I can’t say I do.”

“Good.” Greg leant closer. 

“I’m hungry.” Maddy yelled down, making him straighten his back. “Will there be tea?”

“Of course.” Mycroft cleared his throat.

“We go ahead.” Anthea appeared suddenly.

“Where was she?” Greg whispered.

“Around.” Mycroft said nonchalantly. 

“Did you go to university or just magic stuff for you?”

“My uncle would have lost his mind if I did not attend. I’m a lawyer.”

“Oh, I guessed lawyer or doctor.”

“You guessed well then.”

“Not more in practice?”

“No.”

They fell silent for a while.

“This is like we are in a magical place, away from the world. You would never guess that you are in London.” Greg pushed the swing higher.

“Other reason why I love living here.”

“Air is so clear, reminds me of the time I put everyone on a train and we went camping wherever the train stopped. We couldn’t afford big trips so we...camped in the wild, by a lake usually. It was so much fun.” he smiled. 

“Where are you siblings now?”

“Oh, all around.” he smiled sadly. “Happy families, jobs, we talk once a year and that is it.”

“Why?”

“Because of me of course.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I always worked, cancelled meetings, made up excuses...I messed it up.”

“It can change, if you want to.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

“I might call them. They all live and work in the city actually. I have nieces and nephews I’ve only seen in pictures. I was a shitty big brother.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Dad became an alcoholic after the divorce. I did the shopping, so I did get it for him. I always, regretted it but kept reassuring myself that this way I could control the amount he consumed. I could make sure he only drunk after work, I could make sure he was able to do his job without compromising others lives.”

“You were just a child Gregory.”

“I keep thinking my family blames me for it.” he murmured.

“You carry lot of guilt Gregory.”

“You don’t know half of it.” Mycroft pulled Greg closer, a warm, calming sensation took over him immediately.

“Have you thought about asking for help?” he whispered softly.

“Can you help me?”

“Not with this, sorry. I have to admit that I sought out help before.”

“Thank you for the confession, it makes me feel less broken.”

“You are not.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Your laughter makes the forest light up.” Greg changed the subject.

“Rather the sun.”

“No.” Greg pushed themselves higher. “It was you. Your uncle had the thing as well?" 

"No."

"Then how it is that the forest is here?" 

"You have great questions Gregory.”

“So?”

“I have no idea.” Mycroft whispered. “I never questioned it.”

“Maybe it supposed to be that way, you moving here.”

“Probably.”

“Who owned it before your uncle?” 

“You made me curious.”

“Good.” he chuckled.

“Why don’t we join the ladies?”

“If the swing lets us...however I don’t think so.” 

“No?”

“Nope, not at least for another hour.”

“I think I can deal with that.”

“This was a lovely day.” Greg whispered. After tea they played board games on the porch watching as the sun set. Mycroft brought out blankets, lit candles and they stayed to watch the stars, Mycroft entertained Maddy with tales of the stars; which shone especially bright this night. Eventually she fell asleep in Greg’s lap. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did.” Mycroft smiled at him. “I forgot how...how it feels to be in other’s company. How you can forget about your troubles just by a smile.”

“You are not rusty, don’t worry.”

“No?”

“No.” Greg took his hand. “Not at all. We should do this again sometimes. If you want to, of course.”

“I would like that.”

“Great.” Greg smiled widely. “It is late, I have work in the morning, sorry.”

“No problem.”

“Could you hold her for a sec.” Mycroft nodded gingerly taking her from Greg. He stood up stretching, packing up their stuff. “Thanks.” he took her back.

“Of course. Talk to you later?”

“Yes.” he whispered with a big smile.

“Night Mycroft.”

“Good night Gregory.” he closed the door.

  
  


“This will end badly.” Mycroft dropped to the bed, yelling into the pillow.

“What is wrong now? You had so much fun!”

“I know.” he hugged the pillow turning towards her. ”That’s the problem.”

“Not again.” she grunted. “What the ancients showed him?”

“It is not for me to know.”

“It is!”

“No. What if…What if, what if…” he murmured.

“What if what?” Anthea frowned. 

“That is not possible.” he sat up looking grey. “Oh, dear me...what if…” he hurried off.

“Mycroft?” she followed him. 

“Stay out!” he yelled closing the office door. Mycroft went through the scrolls, throwing files to the ground till he found the one. 

“No, definitely not.” he shook his head. “It is clear here...yes...I’m just over thinking this.” he mumbled to himself.

“I hate you.” Anthea grunted when Mycroft left the room. “I hate you so much.” she yelled getting stuck in the wall.

“The feeling is mutual.” Mycroft mumbled. For now he decided to ignore the feeling creeping up at him. 

***

“Any progress in your research?” they’ve been on the phone for the past hour.

“Well the family who owned it before my uncle died under mysterious circumstances. The owners usually disappeared, died or moved. I had to dig through the archives but found the original owner.”

“Who was he?”

“A businessman who bought the land. It was called a cursed land, according the papers.”

“Ooooo, what curse?”

“Just superstition.” Mycroft smiled. “During the decades the land got overgrown, animals disappeared here, found a few skeletons as well.”

“Human and animal sacrifices. Interesting.”

“No, no.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“You can’t know that.”

“Well no. But we don’t sacrifice anyone anymore.”

“Anymore! Did I hear well?”

“Not since the dark ages.”

“You can’t be sure how long they’ve been there. You can’t know what happened in those dark woods. How many children went missing…”

“None!”

“Okay, glad.”

“Me too.”

“So businessman bought the cursed land and since that anyone who lived there died young or disappeared.”

“My uncle...okay, well he did disappear but that was different.”

“Why?”

“He was kidnapped by the secret service of one country I don’t wish to name; officially disappeared.”

“Not a minor position then.”

“Nope.”

“I get it.” Greg chuckled. 

“Today you had therapy, am I right?”

“I had, yes.”

“And?”

“It was,” Greg sighed. “Intense.”

“In a good way?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, you don’t have to talk about it.”

“No, no, it’s fine. She gave me a homework, to call my siblings.”

“Oh, will you?”

“I have no other choice.”

“It’ll be better than you anticipated.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

“I think I go to sleep now, if you don’t mind.”

“Why, what time is it?”

“Midnight.”

“Is it? Damn! I meant to cook for tomorrow, well today.”

“Order in? Leftovers?”

“I might have frozen some pasta sauce. Yes, talk to you later My.”

“Can’t wait.” he whispered.

“Will you let me out already?”

“Anthea?” Mycroft frowned.

“It’s been three days you know.”

“Damn.” Mycroft mumbled. “I’m so sorry.” Anthea stepped out of the wall, stretching. “So, so sorry.” Mycroft kept repeating.

“I heard you thought I left.”

“I really thought so.”

“Hey baby.” she pushed Cooper aside and dropped on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft mumbled.

“Heard it several times.”

“Why not say a word?”

“Punishment.”

“I did deserve it.”

“You did. Promise I won’t go looking.”

“Thanks. It’s nothing really. I just over complicated something, usually happens.”

“Are you sure?”

“I really hope so.” he whispered. “Can we let me have this?”

“Whatever it is, you can have it.” she smiled softly. “And now I know that you are capable of managing your relationship with Greg.”

“Are we in a relationship?”

“Well, you speak on the phone daily, for hours and hours. You walk your dogs together every evening. I think you have a boyfriend.” she chuckled.

“I have to confirm that.” Mycroft mumbled reaching for his phone.

“Hello My.” Greg sounded surprised.

“Gregory, are we in a relationship?”

“That is a big question.”

“Is it? I thought; we’ve been spending hours daily together, we…”

“I didn’t dare to say it out but I hoped you feel the same way.”

“I do.”

“Okay, then we are dating!” Greg smiled widely.

“We are.” Mycroft smiled as well. 

“You are smiling?”

“I am, why?” Mycroft frowned.

“The stars are twinkling.”

“They usually do.”

“When you smile they twinkle brighter.”

“Gregory, you need to cook!”

“Yes, yes.” he chuckled. “Talk to you later My.”

“Night.” he dropped the phone with a deep sigh. “So…” he chuckled, not being able to stop.

“He was right, the stars are going crazy.” Anthea stared out of the window.

“Are they? Maybe it is because of him.” Mycroft stood next to her.

“Nah…” she bumped to his shoulder. “Good to see you happy Mycroft.”

“Are you happy Anthea?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you happy with your current existence?”

“I am actually.”

“Honestly?”

“Who can see their daughter, their grandchildren, great-grandchildren grow up?”

“Your husband?”

“I wasn’t married.”

“No?”

“No, I was a maid got pregnant by the lord of the manor; not by choice.”

“I see.”

“But she was the love of my life.” he smiled.

“What happened?”

“Oh, you know.” he mumbled. “She grew up in the house, she was fifteen, gorgeous and of course the Lord noticed that. I killed him before he could touch her. Then got hanged, nothing strange really.” she shrugged. “Then I was just around, I wondered till you noticed me. So I moved in.”

“Nothing strange really.” Mycroft smiled at her.

“She became a teacher, she was always so clever. She…” Anthea chuckled. “Disguised herself as a man, went to university and then taught there till she got discovered. It was a scandal.” she chuckled. “Then she retired and had three babies. Teaching in a village school, she loved it, she didn’t regret it at all.”

“I’d never expect less from her.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Me neither.” 

***

“Hello there?” Greg stepped to the shop.

“Hi.” Anthea whispered. “Come to the porch.” he waved.

“Mycroft is working?”

“He came down with a migraine, always does after…”

“Work taking its toll on him, yes he mentioned it.” Anthea smiled faintly. 

“Could you take his tea up to him.”

“Sure.” Greg toed off his shoes and collected the mug. “Anthea, which way?”

“Upstairs, second on the left.”

“Thanks.” he quietly went upstairs. “Hey My.” he opened the door. “Brought you tea.”

“Sorry I have to cancel our date.”

“Don’t be daft. Drink your tea, I suppose it helps.”

“Helps me sleep it off.”

“Then drink it, I help.” Greg scooped him up. “Here you go.”

“I’m not a child.” Mycroft whispered.

“I know.” Greg helped him finish the tea.

“Don’t let me go.” he mumbled.

“Sure.” Greg leant against the headboard. ”Sure.” he murmured. “This always happen?”

“No, it was a hard case.” Mycroft snuggled to his arms. “You know it is gone.”

“What is?” Mycroft pulled his sleeves up.

“I kissed them away. I’m a wizard.” Greg smiled seeing the words gone.

“I have no idea what happened, but they were just gone.”

“Glad about it?”

“I’m relieved, yes. Maybe I served my penance.”

“Maybe. Now…”

“Did _you_ do your homework?”

“I did. Talk about it later.”

“Now.” he mumbled. “I want to hear it now.”

“Fine.” Greg sat down. “I called them, all of them.”

“And? I need to drag every word out of you?” he looked up.

“It was fine.”

“So dragging it is.” Mycroft sighed. 

“No need, I talk, you rest.” Greg sighed. “So, I called everyone. They’ve missed me and told me I was an idiot for thinking that they blamed me.”

“And?”

“That I should visit them.”

“When are you meeting them?” Greg chuckled.

“Next weekend.”

“Good.”

“Would you go to sleep now?”

“Okay.” he yawned snuggling to his arms. “I sleep now.”

“You do that love.” Greg whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

“Gregory.”

“Hello Mycroft.”

“Is it a bad time?”

“Just cooking...trying to actually; new recipe.”

“I just wanted to ask if you have a free weekend.”

“All weekend?”

“Well Friday evening till Saturday morning.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to ask if you’d like to attend an event with me.”

“Oh, what kind of event?”

“A ball.”

“I’ll alert the ladies.”

“What for?”

“Babysitting.”

“This is a yes then?”

“Indeed.” he chuckled. “What shall I wear?”

“A tuxedo if you can.”

“I might be able to rent one.”

“Oh, no. No! You must meet my tailor.”

“Mycroft, I…” Greg sighed. “I don’t have the means for that.” he mumbled ashamed.

“You shan’t pay a penny for it. I insist.”

“Mycroft…”

“I insist Gregory!”

“If you...insist.” he agreed reluctantly. 

“I send you the address.”

“If you really insist.”

“I do!” he said with slight frustration in his voice.

“Okay, got it.” Greg chuckled. “Just kind of feel shitty because I’m broke, not even able to dress up properly to go out with you.”

“You are perfect in any way Gregory.” Mycroft said hastily. “If you don’t wish to accept my offer, I’d be happy you come with me dressed as you feel best.”

“So you do want me to be there?”

“Yes.”

“Which Friday is it?”

“The 13th.”

“Is it a witch ball?”

“Kind of…It is.” he admitted.

“Nice. I make arrangements.”

“Me too then. Talk to you later?”

“Definitely.”

“So it is serious?”

“Yes Sally.” Greg smiled widely. “It is...I think.”

“A ball?”

“Yes. He even offered to have a tuxedo made just for me.”

“And? Will he?”

“I refused.”

“Idiot. If he offers, you accept.”

“I don’t know Sal.”

“Go, finally someone who wishes to spoil you. Let it happen Lestrade, enjoy it!”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” she nodded. “And I take her for the weekend, yes the whole weekend!”

“Really?” Greg blushed. “Thank you Sally.”

“You are welcome.” she chuckled.

***

“This is…” Greg stared out of the window with wide eyes.

“A horse carriage!” Maddy yelled and ran to the door.

“Dress up!” Greg warned her. “Do I look decent?” he turned to Sally.

“It’s okay.” she chuckled seeing Greg’s expression. “You look splendid.”

“All right, al right. Wish me good luck.”

“You don’t need it. We’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Thanks again.” he walked down the stairs. “Maddy, I told you to put on a coat.” she was petting the black horses in front of the carriage.

“It’s warm still.” she detested.

“Maddy!”

“Up you go, young Miss.” Mycroft stepped out of the shadows. 

“Here you are,” Greg smiled at him. “The man of shadows.”

“I simply stepped aside to make a call. Now, be good Maddy.”

“I’m always good.” she pouted. “See you papa. Bye Mycroft”

“Love you darling.” Greg kissed her.

“You two have fun.” Mycroft waved after her.

“Well, this is different.” Greg chuckled stepping to Mycroft. 

“You look dashing Gregory. I’m pleased you accepted my offer.” Mycroft was blushing.

“Me too, to be honest. Fine fabric, fits me in all the right places. I never possessed such a lovely garment.”

“It really suits you. You look good in everything but…” he cleared his throat. “Shall we?” Mycroft opened the carriage door for him.

“Is it accustomed to arrive in a horse carriage?”

“Not really.”

“You just like the drama of arriving in an all black carriage, looking like this.”

“This?” Mycroft anxiously brushed off his clothes.

“Gorgeous.” he whispered; Mycroft’s ears were burning. “You look scarily sexy.” Greg whispered leaning closer.

“You as well. Not scary but very, very nice.” Mycroft hesitated to close the space between them but did not do so eventually.

“Thanks, so, what about the ball? What shall I expect?”

“Dinner, dancing, talking; lots of gossip behind my back.”

“Are you some kind of high ranking official in those circles?”

“We might say that and also that I’m the betrayer of my kind.”

“I don’t follow.”

“I work to keep up the balance between your world and the magical realm; it is a task I took upon myself, a task which is frowned upon by my people.”

“Why?”

“Because I should be selfish, I should not care about you.”

“No?”

“Non magical people are good when they are paying for their services but not otherwise. However the two words are not as separate as they want it to believe, their actions can cause huge damage, same with your world...it is complicated. The balance is very fragile.”

“I bet.” he chuckled.

“I have to work in the shadows, making sure that the magic isn’t exposed, cover it up, also helping with decisions which is beneficial for both parties.”

“The Queen knows about your magic?”

“She does, yes. Why I’m part of her advisors, an honourable position.”

“Indeed. If they think so little of us - talentless humans - won’t they be outraged by my presence?”

“Most certainly.” Mycroft smiled wickedly.

“I like it even better.” Greg smirked. “It is out of town?”

“Didn’t I mention it?”

“Nope. I have the whole weekend off, did I mention that?”

“You did not Gregory.”

“No?” he leant closer smiling widely.

“I think I would recall that.” Greg cupped Mycroft’s face. 

“Is it okay?” he whispered. Mycroft closed the space between them kissing Greg passionately. 

“I believe we’ve arrived.” they finally broke the kiss when the carriage stopped.

“Already?” Greg looked around.

“Yes, now,” Mycroft quickly arranged Greg’s hair and garment then did the same himself. “Look as cold as you can, like they are below you...because they are.” he smirked.

“As you wish.” Greg took Mycroft’s hand, helping him out of the carriage. “It is fancy.”

“I know.” he sighed. “Even more inside.”

“Okay, I’m ready.” Greg nodded putting on a professional face. “My interrogation face, good?”

“Good.” Mycroft offered his arm to him. “Holmes.” Mycroft stopped by the door, mastering the coldest look he could.

“And…” the doorman asked hesitantly.

“Didn’t you hear me?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry Sir, yes Sir.” he mumbled, stepping aside.

“You can kill with one look.” Greg whispered watching Mycroft’s eyes change from calm to stormy in a split second.

“I might.” Greg looked at him questioningly. “Now, concentrate.”

“Yes Sir, right away Sir.” he whispered to his ear.

“Stop it!” Mycroft hissed blushing. They shed their coats in the hall.

“You look perfect.” Mycroft took his arm feeling Greg’s uneasiness. “You are perfect.”

“Thanks.” he murmured.

“Promise you’ll have a good time.”

“Already do.” he smiled at him. “Let’s head in then.”

“Holmes.” they again got stopped.

“Moriarty.” Mycroft greeted the other man.

“What you have there?”

“Gregory Lestrade, my partner.”

“Ahhhh, I see, where are you from Mr. Lestrade.”

“Well my grandfather came from France…”

“I don’t recall him.” he hummed.

“Oh, he was just a railway worker.” Greg mumbled. “No magic involved.”

“I see.” he instantly regarded him with different eyes. “Never thought you to be someone to keep a pet Holmes.”

“Maybe you should use your imagination more often.” Mycroft tried to walk past him.

“Maybe.” he smiled. “How’s the fam?”

“He is well.”

“Good, good.” he smiled a way that made the hair stand up on Greg’s back.

“May we?”

“No, you shan’t go further. We have rules, virtues!”

“He is with me, there is nothing against it.”

“Maybe there should be.”

“Well there isn’t one.” Mycroft grunted. “Could we continue our conversation at a later time?”

“Maybe, just be careful not to be too late.”

“Come darling.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and they walked past him. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing to worry about.” he tried smiling at him.

“The boss?”

“No.” Mycroft snorted. “I don’t want to talk about him, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay, is there a boss or…”

“Not really needed, the ancients guide us, but there is a circle -I am part of- that gathers and decide in matters if needed; guided....”

“By the ancients.” Greg nodded.

“Indeed.” Mycroft smiled at him.

“How often you have a ball?” Greg didn’t voice how stunned he was by the decor. The ballroom was made up to look like a magical forest, but showcasing how rich the owner was.

“Every year unfortunately, at least this year I won’t need to sit with Mrs. Hudson...my dear Mrs. Hudson.” Mycroft bowed, Greg mirrored him. “How are you today?” she appeared suddenly.

“You know, you know.” she waved, her eyes fixed on Greg. “Who is this young man I see?”

“Greg Lestrade.” he bowed again. “A simple detective.”

“Nothing simple about you boy.” she narrowed her eyes.

“No?”

“No. You must sit with me. We have a lot to discuss.” she took Greg from Mycroft’s arm.

“Sorry.” Mycroft whispered, Greg winked back at him.

“May I, Mrs. Hudson?” Mycroft had to endure the dinner on his own. It was time for dancing and he really wished to do so with Gregory.

“Sure, sure. My hip prevents me from joining you on the dance floor tonight.” Mycroft smiled at her and offered his arm to Greg.

“Sorry My.” Greg whispered. “I have no idea how you stop old ladies when they start talking.”

“I know what you are talking about. How you liked dinner?”

“It was really lovely.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“No one is really dancing.”

“They haven’t drunk enough yet. Before dinner is for business, after dinner...drinking till you pass out.” Mycroft placed a hand on Greg’s waist. “However tonight, I want to dance.”

“Did you drink till you passed out?”

“Usually till I wasn’t able to recall the numbers of PI and I started before leaving home.”

“I see, I see.”

“See what?”

“To watch out for you.”

“That was the only way I endured them, promise I don’t over indulge.”

“Some of them seem nice.” Greg nodded towards the tables.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“I know.”

“For example, the lady on the end of that table. What you’d say about her.”

“Preschool teacher.”

“You couldn’t be further; professional criminal and dominatrix. “

“Oh, okay.”

“She deals in secrets, main cause of my headaches. The amount of scandals she had a hand in,” Mycroft sighed. “You cannot imagine.”

“I hate anyone who causes you pain and trouble.”

“Thank you dear.” Mycroft smiled softly. 

“Do they have a decent profession as well?”

“Some of them.”

“What they live from if they don’t have a job?”

“Just because I don’t take money for my services, doesn’t mean they don’t do it.”

“What you live from then?”

“Careful investments.”

“Ah...okay. Nothing illegal?”

“No, don’t worry.”

“I overheard someone talk about the witch trials, like they were there.”

“Oh, no no. How that could be possible!” Mycroft said hastily. “It must have been Percival he is an avid researcher of the witch trials in our country. He is a historian at the British museum.”

“Oh, I see. And a wizard.”

“Yes.” Greg chuckled. 

“I never get bored around you.”

“I try my best.”

“Oh, no need My. I mean, you don’t need to go the extra mile to entertain me. I’m perfectly content with a quiet day in.”

“Good to know.”

“Should have mentioned sooner.”

“No, no. I always enjoy our time together.”

“How were the business meetings?”

“Decent.”

“Any trouble because of me?”

“No.” he chuckled. “No one would dare.”

“Sure? Because I see the looks.” Mycroft glanced to the side. Few couples joined them on the dance floor, keeping their distance. “Like my mundainity is infectious.” 

“Want me to do something about it? I could, you know.”

“You could curse them? Isn’t there something preventing you from hurting your kind?”

“Theoretically it is possible, but we don’t do so. It was just an agreement.”

“It’s fine love, I can deal with it.” Greg pulled Mycroft closer. “Just one more question, how long is it decent to stay? I thought we could sneak off when the clock strikes midnight, just to be dramatic. If there is no ritual set at that time.”

“No ritual.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “And that is acceptable.”

“Or we could head out now.” he leant closer whispering to his ears. “I want you Mycroft.”

“I call for the carriage you get our coats.” Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Deal.” Greg smirked and kissed him.

***

Greg kissed Mycroft for the hundred’s time that night, but it still was as magical as the first time, Mycroft kissed back sleepily.

“Hey.” Greg whispered. “With me?”

“Kind of.” Mycroft opened an eye.

“I hope you don’t mind deserting the ball so hastily.”

“Not at all.” he chuckled nuzzling closer to Greg, enjoying the skin to skin contact, breathing in Greg’s scent. “You really don’t have to go home till Sunday?”

“Really.” Greg wrapped his arms around him, he could feel Mycroft smile against his chest.

“Good, I’m gonna sleep now.”

“Do so love.” he whispered. Greg could swear that he heard someone chuckle in the room. He looked around, the small bedside lamp lighting the room, but there was no one around.

“Enjoyed the show?” he whispered to the room. The laugh was more clear and recognisable now. “Night Anthea.”

“Night Lestrade.”

“Creepy.” he chuckled and turned the lamp off.

***

“My?”

“Yes?” he looked up at Greg. They were sitting on the terrace, wrapped in warm blankets Mycroft was laying against his chest. Greg’s been a bit distant for the past hours, lost in his own thoughts. 

“Something Mrs. Hudson said came to my mind.”

“What was that?”

“We talked a lot but this was something she just dropped on me.”

“Tell me.” Mycroft sat up looking him in the eyes.

“She said that…she knows that I gave away something.”

“Yes?”

“That is all. I didn’t pay much attention to it. Till now.”

“What did you give away?” Mycroft whispered already knowing the answer.

“That it’s not what I thought it to be...but is it?” Greg sighed not looking at Mycroft.

“Meaning Gregory?” he turned pale.

“I thought...I might have a heart attack, or an accident and they use my heart or...get stabbed through the heart. So I made preparations accordingly. For awhile I thought of it every night, but since we are together I went to bed counting the hours till I could call you.” Mycroft laced their fingers, kissing his hand to distract Greg. “But is it real My?” he looked up his eyes filled with confusion.

“You think your feelings are not real because you gave away your heart to me.” Mycroft stood up. ”That only the contract keeps you by my side.”

“Mycroft…” Greg hurried after him. “Don’t run off please. I need to talk with you!” he followed Mycroft to his office, watched him dug through the files. “What are you doing?” his eyes grew wide seeing their contract in his hand.

“I’m releasing you.” the roll of parchment was shaking in his hand. “You shan’t fear, Maddy will continue to thrive, I would never harm her. You are free.” the paper turned to dust. Before Greg could say anything Mycroft ran off.

“His heart was broken so many times and so many ways.” Anthea appeared next to Greg. “I really hoped you’ll be the one to heal him.”

“I need to talk with him, I need to know. Was it just the contract Anthea?”

“I want to say no; I really hope Greg.”

“I’m just...a bit confused, because it did feel real; so real.”

“It was for him, I can reassure you.”

“Why did the ancients show me a future with him if it’s not real?! Why did he run off now? Anthea!?”

“Wish I’d known. What did they show you?”

“Us, together...me old, children, grandkids, happiness, love, so much love. Why show if it’s not real?”

“Beats me Lestrade.” she sighed. “Go home and think.” she placed a hand on his arm. I must check on Mycroft now.”

“Yeah, sure.” he sighed leaving the office. “You’ve got locked out?” he picked up Cooper and sat down with him in front of the bedroom door. “I’ve been put out as well.” he sighed. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh...” Greg rubbed his eyes, he felt cold, his back hurt terribly. “I must have fallen asleep, sorry.” he tried to stand up. “I’ll be off.” Mycroft’s eyes were red from crying, there were dark circles under his eyes. 

“I don’t care.” Mycroft took Cooper from him and shut the door again.

“You really don’t care?” Greg knocked on the door. “Mycroft?”

“Leave!” he yelled.

Greg had no idea how but when he came around he was home in his own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello.” Sally stepped to the shop uneasily.

“Hello yourself.” Anthea smiled at her leaning on the counter. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for Mycroft.”

“Why?”

“I have something of his.”

“And what would that be?”

“A depressed detective.”

“Oh, yes; he did lose one.”

“Cool, so we shall…”

“Form a plan, yes.” Anthea smirked.

“How about tomorrow, dinner. We take our respective lover boys and meet up ‘accidentally.’”

“How about Friday?”

“That could work, yes.”

“Then it is settled.” Anthea smiled.

“What was that?” they could hear glasses crashing.

“Mycroft,” Anthea sighed. “Family troubles.”

“Sherlock?”

“I’m not conforming nor denying anything.”

“We have our hands full with Sherlock and Moriarty.”

“Moriarty is set upon ruining him.”

“Are you sure? It feels like Sherlock is partnering up with him.”

“No, no.” she shook her head. “He wants to make it look like so, trust me.”

“Whatever, not why I’m here.”

“So Friday?”

“Friday it is.”

“How’s Lestrade?”

“Not too good to be honest. I have to drop by everyday to make sure he is okay.”

“I thought they’d get back together by now.”

“How long was it?”

“Two long months,” Anthea sighed. “What Greg’s saying?”

“He is not talking about him.” they sighed looking up, hearing Mycroft throw things around.

“I should go up now.” Anthea mumbled.

“Friday then?”

“Yes, here is my number, call me and we discuss the details.”

***

“Must we Anthea?” Mycroft sat to the table. “We can eat at home, well you don’t eat so what is the point.”

“You, getting out of the house.”

“What’s the point.” he sighed.

“Get your mind of him.”

“Who?” he snorted, “I need no one.”

“Like I believe that. Hello girl!” she waved. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same.” Sally stepped to their table. “Long time no seen.” they hugged.

“Come join us.”

“Oh, I don’t know if Greg would…” she turned towards him. “Would you mind?”

“I don’t care.”

“Sit then.” Anthea smiled. “We go order, you boys stay.” Mycroft and Greg sat by the table just staring at each other.

“They did this deliberately.”

“I’m not an idiot Mycroft!” Greg snorted.

“If you say so.” they sat in silence, the girls watching them knowing it was a failed attempt. 

“We need a better plan.” Sally frowned.

“We do.” Anthea sighed. “Any idea what Greg holds against him?”

“Not talking to him…that is all I could get out of him.”

“Yeah, that is Mycroft. He is not too good in dealing with his emotions. He just shuts off and waits for it to go away. He thinks Greg would have left him nevertheless, so why bother with more heartache.”

“Is he sure Greg would…”

“Of course not, he’s just been hurt over and over again.”

“Not as easy as we hoped.”

“No. Oh, great!” Anthea grunted.

“What?” Sally turned the way she looked. “What does he want here?”

“Trouble.” she walked towards their table. “Mycroft, we must leave.” she whispered hastily.

“We shouldn’t have come in the first place.” he stood up, immediately spotting Moriarty. “Moriarty.” he nodded coldly.

“You…” he hissed.

“Me, yes.” Mycroft walked towards him.

“You!” he yelled.

“No one, no one threatens the people I care for.” he hissed. 

“The reject talks! No one wants you! Not your family, not your uncle, not one master, none of us, not even your pet!” he stepped even closer.

“You are talking?” he laughed coldly. “You are unwanted by your own network, you are the source of numerous scandals, you are hunted by both worlds. Even, by your own Master! I think my work is done.” he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Just because I said a bad word to your pet?”

“No one threatens my family!” Mycroft hissed.

“Sherlock, should have guessed.”

“You were always slow.”

“Was I?” the dagger came out of nowhere, but before it could reach him Greg pushed Mycroft out of the way. Moriarty was on the ground in the blink of an eye, hands behind his back unable to move or talk.

“Why did he do that!!” Mycroft kept repeating as he knelt next to Greg.

“You just have to ask me.” Greg grunted in pain.

“Are you harmed?”

“I have a dagger in my stomach, what do you think?!” 

“Dagger.” Mycroft mumbled. “Focus.” he warned himself. “Why?” he looked at Greg finally, reaching for the dagger.

“Don’t pull it out!” Greg’s hand was covered in blood.

“Trust me.”

“I always do.” Greg’s head dropped back. “Just don’t hurt yourself My.”

“You are bleeding!”

“That is what the doctors are for; to fix me up.”

“I could do that, in a blink of an eye.”

“Don’t you dare!” Greg’s eyes kept closing.

“Keep your eyes open Gregory.” Mycroft wanted to reach for his face, just realising he was covered in blood. “Eyes on me!” he kissed his forehead.

“I missed seeing your face.” he sighed, his eyes kept closing. “Missed your lovely face.”

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Mycroft kissed him.

“What about him?”

“He is none of your concern.” Mycroft hissed. “I could have dealt with him.”

“Could have got killed.”

“In that case it was supposed to be that way.”

“Nope. Should it hurt so much?” Greg whined.

“Let me see.” Mycroft gingerly took Greg’s hands away. “It’s all right Gregory.” he whispered. There were black lines inching up on Greg’s torso. Mycroft snapped his fingers and time around them stopped.

“What is it?” Anthea whispered kneeling next to them.

“Black magic.”

“Are you sure?” she gasped.

“I am, I always knew he was not pure in heart but this! He will pay for this with more than his reputation.”

“Is that bad?” Greg asked with panic in his voice.

“You are...how that you are...Gregory you should...this is not good.”

“Don’t follow love.”

“I stopped time to stop it spreading. It should have worked!”

“Now what?” he whispered shakily.

“Now you let me do my job!” he rolled up his sleeves. 

“Be careful.” Anthea whispered. “Don’t go too far.”

“I go as far as needed.” Mycroft pulled the dagger out and placed his hands on the wound.

“HEY!” Greg yelped.

“Shush.” Anthea whispered. “He needs to concentrate.”

“I thought I’ll have a sexy big scar.”

“Alive is the new sexy.” she continued to whisper stroking Greg’s hair.

“Hmmm…that hurts pretty badly.” his eyes closed tightly, he involuntarily tried to push Mycroft away. “It’s like barbwires getting pulled out of me...My!” he yelled, grabbing onto his arm tightly.

“It’ll be over soon Greg.” Anthea tried to reassure him. 

“Soon you say.” he screamed.

“Finished.” Mycroft dropped on his chest. “Done.” the black lines, previously on Greg’s torso, were wrapped around Mycroft’s arms now.

“Mycroft.” Anthea stared at him with worry in her eyes.

“Is it gone?” Greg tried to reach the wound but couldn’t feel anything. “It is gone!” he sat up hugging Mycroft to his chest. “He is gone as well.” he frowned.

“Using black magic is unforgivable.” Mycroft held onto him tightly.

“The ancients took him.”

“Yes.”

“What about that!” he pointed at the black lines around his wrist. 

“Well, I just have to learn to live with it.”

“With what?”

“The darkness.”

“Mycroft, I don’t understand a thing.”

“Let’s start time again.” he snapped, Greg was immediately surrounded by the commotion, people were screaming, running and in the distance sirens were wailing.

“Better leave before” Greg stood up pulling Mycroft with him. “They get here.”

“Yes, sure.” Mycroft mumbled. “Worry not, we’ll be out without anyone noticing.” 

***

“Hey.” Mycroft woke after a week of slumber. During which Greg was by his side, tending to every need of his.

“Maddy.” Mycroft mumbled turning to his other side.

“Dad got called into work, dogs need walking. Are you up?”

“I’m partially awake young Miss.”

“Then wake the other way up, come on!” she kept poking him.

“Be right there.” Mycroft grunted sitting up. 

“We are all ready to go.”

“All right.” he mumbled. “Coming, coming.” Mycroft pushed himself up.

“Hey, you two.” Greg met them by the door when they got back from the walk. “Good to see you up My.”

“Hello Gregory.” he smiled faintly. 

“Maddy, why don’t you and the pups head up?”

“Okay.” she took the keys from Mycroft. 

“Sorry about it.” Greg mumbled.

“How long was I out?”

“A week.”

“I apologise for the inconvenience.”

“No need.” he waved. “Can you manage a walk around the block?”

“I think so.” Greg offered his arm for support, which Mycroft took gratefully.

“So…” Greg broke the heavy silence.

“You left!”

“You made me leave!”

“You were bound to me.”

“You knew about it and still dated me.”

“I kept reassuring myself that it was real, that you were genuinely interested in me. Then I realised that it was cruel of me to want to be with you because she might have been right.”

“No, throwing me out was cruel!”

“That was kind Gregory.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m two hundred years old!” Greg fell really silent. “I don’t age the way you do. I’ll have to watch you die while I barely change. I want to spare you from the pain, from the disappointment…”

“He wanted you to stop him aging.” he whispered, Mycroft nodded. “I’m not like him, I can accept my fate. For the past months, anyone could tell you, I missed you like crazy…”

“What you are feeling now is only the effect of the contract wearing off, the pain will go away.”

“No, Mycroft.” 

“You won’t live forever, no matter what. You won’t remember a thing...blissfully happy.”

“I won’t live that long but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you. What I feel has nothing to do with the contract.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why else would I step in to save you?”

“Because you are generally a nice person.”

“Thank you, but at that time my only goal was to save you love.”

“What if you’d got killed? What about Maddy then!”

“You know, the ancients showed me a wonderful future with you in it. So I kind of knew, well hoped, things will turn out all right in the end.”

“Did they show you how I’m going to survive losing you?” Mycroft held onto him tightly.

“You will have the children and the grandkids and great grandkids to occupy you.” Greg kissed him. “But that is a long time away.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. I’m gonna be grey…”

“You are already!” Mycroft’s voice was filled with panic.

“Love.” Greg chuckled kissing his temple.

“This means…”

“You are going to marry me.”

“Am I?” Mycroft chuckled.

“You will.” he nodded. “One more question…”

“Only one?”

“Well, no. Anthea, is she a ghost or something?”

“Ghost, specter, spirit, call her whatever you may.”

“Is there a way of knowing she is around?”

“Not really.”

“No bell around the neck?”

“Lestrade, watch your mouth!”

“Damn!” Greg’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest. “Anthea.”

“Me. I was supervising the walk, you are welcome.”

“Thanks, we are getting married, it’s not necessary to chaperon us anymore.”

“Not yet married.” she warned him. 

“Okay. Also, My...that thing around your arms.”

“Yes?”  
“What that is?”

“Mark of the black magic I pulled out of your body.”

“Yes, I remember the agony but will it make you sick or your magic tainted or…”

“I just need to be extra careful.”

“Why?”

“It could influence me in a way I do not wish.”

“Getting rid of it?”

“Not that easy I believe.” he sighed.

“We will deal with it then, together.”

“Together.”

***

“Anthea?”

“What is it?” she huffed. “I’m not taking your offspring on a walk.”

“Where is Mycroft?”

“Garden?”

“Nope. I checked everywhere in the house as well.”

“He didn’t say anything about leaving.” she murmured. 

“No, so?”

“Call him.”

“You think I did not think of that?” Greg was slightly panicking, bouncing their first baby in his arms.

They got married under the trees in the garden only few months after the incident. The three of them spent a month travelling around the world, forgetting about any trouble they might have. When getting home Mycroft buried himself into research at Greg’s request. The research got ignored gradually as they settled into their life together, even more so when they brought home their first baby. Greg could feel something was off, but Mycroft always reassured him that it was just work, or he was tired, that everything was perfectly all right; and Greg believed him.

“I have an idea, maybe it’ll work, maybe not.” Greg followed Anthea to Mycroft’s study. “Map, map, map…Here!” she pulled a city map. “You hold the medallion and think of him.”

“Okay.” Greg did as he was told, the medallion swung around without stopping.

“Nothing, that is not good.”

“So not working?” Greg sighed.

“Or he is not in London.”

“Where else could he be?”

“No idea.”

“Do you have a country map?”

“Right away.” she laid it down, the medallion swung around and finally landed on a little town.

“What is there?”

“Musgrave.” she whispered.

“What is that?”

“The family home or what is left of it.”

“I see. Well then.” he sighed. “Let’s pack up the car. Maddy!” he yelled. “We are having a road trip.”

“Are we there yet?” Maddy asked again, pushing the branched out of the way.

“Not sure.” Greg sighed. They found Mycroft’s car, followed the road -once wide enough to accommodate carriages- but now overgrown by weed, trees and bushes.

“Almost.” Anthea reassured them. “Little hiking, isn’t it nice?”

“It would be better on a proper trail.” Maddy huffed. 

“There is a clearing.” Greg tried to stop the whining. “Look.”

“Finally.” Maddy ran forward. “It is ruined.” she yelled back.

“It is.” Greg stopped next to her. “There was a fire. You stay out with your brother and we look around, okay?”

“If you say so.” she huffed but took her brother. 

“Thank you dear.” he smiled. “Yell if you see something.”

“Will do.”

“What is he doing here Anthea?”

“No idea.” they carefully walked through the ruins.

“He is outside.” Maddy startled them.

“Maddy! I asked you to stay outside.”

“He is out by the well.”

“Okay.” Greg picked them up, hurrying out as quickly as it was possible. 

“But he is strange.” Maddy continued, holding her baby brother tightly. “Really strange.”

“Stay here love.” he whispered placing her down on the stone fence. “Anthea and I see what’s wrong, okay?”

“Okay,” this time she really meant it. 

“You think it’s the darkness?” she whispered.

“I hope not.” Greg sighed, he felt guilty but they hadn’t had really time for properly researching the matter.

“Mycroft!” Greg called out softly. “Love, it’s us.” he cautiously stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Mycroft looked up at him, his eyes unfocused, dark lines going up his neck. 

“Love,” Greg whispered. “Mycroft?”

“No.” his smile sent chills down his back.

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?” his voice was different as well.

“Answer me!”

“You answer me.” he tilted his head.

“Eurus.” Greg whispered, he just smiled widely. “But how?”

“He is weak, so weak.” she chuckled.

“You assisted Moriarty, you’d help him destroy your own kin!”

“They are the reason I’m like this! He has everything I should have!” Eurus hissed. “I’d do anything to destroy him. It took me years to find someone who was willing to assist me, who was strong enough to host me.”

“I see, I see.” he mumbled. 

“I’ll consume his body so his soul must wander around till the end of times, not being able to be with you.”

“He can survive that.”

“Oh, you think? I’m in his head, I know he would not. You’ll suffer as well.”

“Why here?”

“Pardon me?”

“Why bring him out here? 

“Why do you care?”

“You could not do it at the house because of the Ancients.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about.” Greg could detect a hint of hesitation in her voice.

“No, probably not,” Greg’s hand was still on his shoulder. “I know nothing of magic, but I…” he pushed firmly and Mycroft fell to the well. “hope there is water.” he whispered not daring to look down.

“Why?” Anthea leant in. “Why do this Lestrade!”

“They are in the water.” he whispered.

“Who?”

“The Ancients. She can’t enter our home because of the woods; here they are in the water.”

“How do you know that?”

“I...that is a good question.” he mumbled. “They told me I guess. Is he okay?”

“It’s too dark for me to tell.” she whispered.

“Mycroft?” Greg yelled down but there was no answer. “My! Love! Look for a rope Anthea.”

“Rope, yes.” she hurried off. “Here it is.” she came back dragging a rope. 

Greg secured the rope to a tree, testing it out. “Hope it’ll hold me, I’ll yell if there is trouble.”

“Okay. Shall we call for rescue?”

“Not yet.” Greg started the climb downward. “Slippery, cold, dark...how lovely.” 

“I hate dark, maybe I haven’t mentioned it yet.”

“Mycroft!” Greg sighed relieved.

“Me.” he could hear water splashing.

“Was there enough water? Are you hurt?”

“Nothing broken as far as I can tell. Only bruised up badly.”

“Sorry about that I just…”

“They told you.”

“They did.”

“How did you find me?”

“Locating you with a medallion and a map.”

“Maybe you do have some magic in you.”

“That is my butt.” Greg chuckled when Mycroft’s hand touched it.

“I know that well.” he chuckled. Greg slowly submerged himself to the cold water. 

“Here I am.” he reached for Mycroft, hoping it wasn’t just a trick. Mycroft snapped his finger and a small shining bulb appeared. “Let me see you.” Greg looked Mycroft in the eyes, those so familiar blue eyes. “It is you now.” he sighed and kissed him.

“Me, yes.” Mycroft was exhausted. “I’m glad she did not hurt you.”

“I’m glad you are safe as well.” 

“Hey! Are you all right down there!” Anthea yelled.

“Yes, he is fine, we both are!” Greg yelled back. “You climb up first love, okay?”

“I’ll try.” he whispered.

“Or I do so and pull you out.”

“That would be better if you don’t mind.”

“Nope.” Greg climbed up as quickly as he could.

“Rope coming down.” he could see Mycroft in the faint light. “Tie it around your waist.”

“Done.” Mycroft whispered. Greg braced himself and started to pull him up. 

“Here you are.” Greg helped him to the ground. “Here you are.” he hugged Mycroft. Anthea kept walking around them, checking Mycroft out.

“You are...back?” Mycroft opened his eyes. “You are.” she sighed hugging them both. “That was scary.”

“It was.” Mycroft agreed. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t hold her off anymore...I’m sorry I was weak.”

“No love, no. Don’t apologise. I just wish I could have helped you, that I could have made it easier for you.”

“You did so.” he sighed resting against him.

“My? Did you know it was her?”

“I felt it, yes. I tried my best to keep her in the back, not let her win. It was a struggle, a real struggle; I tried to hide it, I tried to keep it from you...but in the end she won.”

“No, she is gone.” Greg whispered. Where before the dark lines were now pale scars ran up his arms. “I’m sorry love. I just...something just told me to push you; then I freaked out, hoping there was enough water…sorry My.”

“No Gregory, thank you.”

“We better head home.”

“Yes...home.”


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“Aren’t you cold Gregory?” Mycroft covered him with another blanket. They were sitting on the porch watching the setting sun.

“No; I’m fine.”

“Sure.” he whispered lacing their fingers, Greg’s hand was wrinkled and really cold.

“Am I going to be in the forest?”

“You’ll be with me, always.” he whispered. 

“I know.” he chuckled. “They told me so.” Mycroft kissed his temple. 

“Regret it?”

“What? Believing Mrs. Hudson? I do. That old witch, she never apologised for it.”

“Any regrets about staying with me?”

“None whatsoever. You, that I forced Sherlock in your life?”

“He is just like my little brother, exactly like him. Glad his name resurfaced in the family.” he chuckled. “I only have one regrets.”

“What is that?”

“Saying no to the fourth child.” Greg chuckled. 

“That would have been chaos.”

“I know, but one more of you in the world would have been nice.” he shrugged.

“Never wanted one of your own?”

“No, no.” he chuckled. “You made such lovely babies darling.”

“If I’m not good for anything else.” he chuckled. 

“Idiot.” Mycroft whispered affectionately. “My lovely, gorgeous idiot.”

“Do you not mind me looking so old?”

“You are gorgeous, always.” Mycroft whispered.

“No, you are the gorgeous one. You are my young, fit, sexy boyfriend making everyone envious around me. Making everyone question what this old fart has to offer because it ain’t money.” Mycroft chuckled kissing him.

“I’m your husband!” 

“Oh, yes apologies; old mind wanders you know.” Mycroft nodded quietly. “The day we met, I gave my heart to you, you took great care of it.”

“Gregory…”

“I hope I did the same for you.”

“You healed me, you opened my eyes and coaxed me out of my shell...made me understand that one can be loved, unconditionally no matter what.”

“Good, my job is done then.” he sighed.

“My dear, please…” Mycroft whispered fighting his tears.

“I love you, thank you My.”

“I love you too Gregory.” he whispered and kissed him for the last time.

“He is here.” Mycroft whispered. “You just have to come out and place your hand on a tree, you’ll hear his laughter, you’ll smell him and you’ll know he is not gone.” Mycroft tried to hold back his tears. “He is here.” the urn was shaking in his hands. “He wanted this.”

“Dad.” Maddy placed a hand on his arm and help Mycroft with the lid, handing it over to one of her brothers. Together they tilted the urn and the wind carried away the ashes which turned into blue twinkling sparks. “He is with us, always.” he stepped to a tree, leaning against it.

“Always.” the wind carried Greg’s faint voice towards them.

_The End_


End file.
